Dream Girl
by Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan
Summary: Sasuke was as stoic as ever in his 10 years of marriage with Sakura... But now after suspicions that Sakura cannot prove or deal with... He is forced to do the thing he dreads the most... Telling his true feelings to his wife. Songfic and story! SasuSaku. Filled with fluff, slight drama, romance and a bit of humor! A lemon will come at the end of the story! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! This is a SasuSaku fic... It's my second one... Seriously people. But give it a chance!**

**This is a short story and also a songfic, set 15 years after the war!**

**The chapters range from 3-5. It really depends. **

**This contains some fluff, a lof of Romance, slight humorous, some drama and a bit of angst. **

**(May contain a lemon at the end. It depends as well and the rating will change)**

**Full Summary: It's been 10 years that Sasuke and Sakura have been married. The only time Sasuke even told his true feelings was the day him and Sakura got married. What happens when Sasuke now starts to come home late and Sakura suspects something wrong about it? She wants a divorce! That's what. But he's innocent. He'd never hurt her or cheat on her... So forced to do the thing that'd embarrass him the most... Sasuke tells his true feelings for his beloved wife through a song. Songfic! **

**(Condensed Summary: Sasuke was as stoic as ever in his 10 years of marriage with Sakura... But now after suspicions that Sakura cannot prove or deal with... He is forced to do the thing he dreads the most... Telling his true feelings to his wife. Songfic and story! SasuSaku**

**Pairings: Naruto/Hinata (NaruHina), Sasuke/Sakura (SasuSaku), Shikamaru/Temari, (ShikaTema), Neiji/Ten-Ten, Rock Lee/OC, Sai/Ino, ETC**

* * *

**Some of them also have children! Naruto and Hinata: 3**

**Sasuke and Sakura: 2**

**Shikmaru and Temari: 1**

**Others: Random numbers between 0-4**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto or his world. Any character or person! Kishimoto-sempai owns everything! I also do not own the song used in this fic! R Kelly owns!**

* * *

**Dream Girl**

**Written By: Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

* * *

Her pale green orbs glanced down at the ring that rested on her pale and slender ring finger. A small smile cept into the features of her face. The gem was an emerald, not too big or too small but just right to her liking. Her ring's band was made from silver and had small rhinestone diamonds encrusted on it, circling around the band. Then there was her eternity ring... It symbolized her and Sasuke being together forever... Spending eternity together.

The ring was flawless. Sakura's heart beat accelerated at remembering her husband's words to her about the ring.

_"I chose an emerald as the stone... Simply because it matches your enticing and beautiful eyes... I love you, Sakura."_

Her small smile turned into a blissful grin and she continued to rock her six month old infant as he cooed his way to sleep. She glanced down at the little baby... He was the spliting image of her husband, Sasuke. He had his same onyx colored eyes but her fair-toned skin color. And his hair was filled with thick and silkly black hair.

Her and Sasuke had been married for ten years now, having two children. Both boys. The infant's name being Shinji and their eldest son, seven years old, named Shin'Ichi.

All of a sudden, Sakura was started by the sudden bell chime from the clock, hanging on the wall... She sighed and her eyes darted to the time.

**1:00 A.M**

The sounds of clicks were heard and the door suddenly opened. In walked Sasuke Uchiha, fully dressed in his anbu uniform. He slipped off his black sandals and walked into the living-room were Sakura and his infant child rested.

"... Another late night?" She whispered, glancing up at her husband. He simply nodded and retorted in a hushed tone, "Yes."

A deep sigh came from Sakura and she stood up from the recliner couch, slowly walking over to Sasuke. "Okay..." She murmured.

The Uchiha pulled her into a small hug and kissed his sleeping son's forehead, then bringing his lips to meet Sakura's. With a quick smack, Sasuke let her go and made way for their bedroom.

"I love you..." Sakura blurted out, not meeting his curious gaze. Sasuke halted his walking and turned around, "Yes. I know. I love you too, Sakura."

Opening the sliding-door that led to their bedroom, Sasuke closed it quickly as soon as he stepped foot in the room.

Sakura stood there for a second and then stared up at the ceiling, exhaling heavily. There was this uneasy feeling she felt in the lower pit of her stomach.

Still, the middle-aged woman shrugged the feeling off with a quick sigh.

*The Next Day*

The sun shined brightly in the sky as Sasuke walked through the busy streets of Konoha. He was in deep thought at the moment. Sasuke knew that his wife began to be doubtful and she started to grow suspicion for his actions. There was no way he could tell her why he would come home late every so often... Not just yet... Now wasn't the time; it really wasn't. Sasuke exhaled and closed his eyes at the predicament he was being swallowed in...

* * *

**This is the short beginning! (The Intr) Tell m what you all think! Reviews and criticism is highly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Yo! Sasuke!" Shouted Naruto. The Sixth Hokage of Konoha grinned broadly at his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha. The Uchiha's eyes snapped open and he realized that he was right by the Ichiraku Ramen shop. Sasuke stuffed his hands in the pockets of his navy blue sweat capri-shorts and walked over to him.

"Hey, Naruto." He lowly said. Naruto's smile slowly faded and he inquired with a worried expression on his face, "Hey... Is something wrong?"

Sasuke looked at the ground and slightly glared, "I can sense... That Sakura is starting to gain doubt in my faithfulness..."

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed and he dim-wittedly questioned, "Uh, why would Sakura do that?"

Sasuke sighed and answered, "I've been coming home later than expected. Last night marked the fourth night... In a row..."

Naruto grimaced and his scratched his head full of blonde and slightly spiked hair. He then fidgetted around with his flak jacket, finally breaking the silence between him and Sasuke, "You're cheating on her? With who? Is it a woman? Is it a man? Do I have to do the Sexy Jutsu on you to see if it's true? What's been going on?"

Being barraged with a load of questions, Sasuke got lost for a moment and was in another world.

_*Flash-Back*_

_-10 Years Ago-_

_His deep and onyx eyes gazed meaningfully into her enticing, pale green eyes. Sakura was on the verge of tears... She and Sasuke were standing at the gates of Konoha, about to become man and wife. _

_This was basically, the Ichigo Ichie. *Her once and a Life time Opprotunity.* _

_Her dream. To marry Sasuke Uchiha. _

_This was a new thread being sewn into Sasuke Uchiha's tasptry of life. He was marrying a girl, now women that he was in love with for years. Sakura Haruno. They loved each other so much... That words could not express their feelings and emotions. _

_"Now, if you may please recite your own wedding vows." Spoke Neiji, who was set to be the preacher of Sasuke and Sakura's wedding. _

_The crowd gathered was everyone in Konoha. The young and the old. The Sixth Hokage: Naruto Uzumaki and his wife Hinata Hyuuga were standing side by side, hand in hand, embracing the moment. _

_All of Sakura's closest friends were gathered. Including Ino Yamanaka, her old rival and Ino's fiance, Sai. _

_This was a new beginning for the both of them. _

_Sakura started to say, "I-I... I love you more than anything. From the time I first met you; to the time you began a wanted ninja... The flame in my heart that burned for you never tarnished. It never became extinguished. It always burned brightly and wildly. Yearning for you touch. Acheing for your presence... Sasuke Uchiha, you are the light and day; you make me want to wake up every morning... You make me truly happy. I love you so much that I couldn't possibly love you anymore... And you give me the 'La Peitie Morte' feeling. Everyday."_

_The crowd gathered laughed at her last sentence refering to "La Peitie Morte." Hinata blushed madly and hid her face in the crook of Naruto's neck. Ino gave Sakura a "Woo!" And even Sai managed to spread a little pink over his pale and porcelain colored cheeks. _

_"Momma'!" Squealed the daughter of Hinata and Naruto. She brushed her dark, blonde locks from her face and tugged on the sleeves of Hinata's kimono. "What's a peitie morte? It sounds weird!"_

_Naruto smirked and patted his daughter on the head. "I'll be happy to tell you what it is, Hikaru! It means- - -"_

_"N-Naruto!" Hinata squeaked, blushing even madlier that before. _

_Naruto chuckled and pecked Hinata on the cheek, wrapping his arms around her curvy waist. "I was just joking!" He chimed, cracking a huge and goofy grin. _

_Sasuke smirked and sassed, "Hey, Hokage." He refered to his best friend, Naruto. "Are you gonna' stop talking so I can recite my embarrassing vows or what?" Naruto smirked back and gave his friend a 'Thumbs Up'. _

_Sasuke exhaled deeply and turned his gaze away from Naruto, staring into Sakura's eyes. _

_A deep scarlet red blush appeared on his pale skin and he was silent for a moment. _

_":..."_

_"Sakura... I... I really love you. You're everything a guy could ask for... And this maybe the most embarrassing moment of my life... Other than that time Naruto kissed me..."_

_Everyone crackled smiles and laughed at the memory. Naruto scowled in chagrin and rolled his cerulean colored eyes. _

_Sakura snickered and Sasuke continued, "I am not into mushy things or being caught up in an infatuaration or even love... But I cannot help but feel this way about you. It didn't take long for me to realize... Years ago, when I first left Konoha to pursue after my brother and to join Orochimaru... That I loved you. However, back then wasn't the time for any of that. But now is the time. You represent every string and every cell in my body. My heart only holds room for my family and my brother... But now, it's making a huge space available for only one person. And that one person is you." At that moment, Sakura's eye ducts over flowed with tears. Her warm and big tears streamed and cascaded down her cheeks and onto the soft fabrics of the Kimono dress she wore. Good thing Temari applied water-proof make-up on Sakura. _

_Sasuke cupped her cheek and pressed his forehead to hers. Their eyes met once more and Neiji nodded his head. _

_At that moment, Sasuke pressed his lips onto Sakura's lips, engaging her in a soft, passionate and beautiful kiss that could have set all of Konoha on fire... And still, the two of them would not have noticed. _

_Sasuke molded into his new wife's soft lips. Sakura felt as she could touch the sky... Their kiss lasted for more than three minutes... No one knew if their honey-moon was going to start here..._

_Naruto let out a hearty laugh and Neiji cleared his throat, to get the newly wed's attention. At that moment, Sasuke broke the kiss, but pecked her on the lips of couple of times before blushing madly and staring at the ground. _

_Neiji smiled and announced, "Everyone... I give you Mr. Uchiha and Mrs. Uchiha."_

_At that moment the crowd engulfed into loud cheers and clapped for the couple. _

_This had been the happiest day of both of their lifes. _

_*End Flashback*_

"Sasuke!" Naruto called. He snapped his fingers once. And then twice.

Like they say, 'Three time's a charmer'.

Naruto snapped his fingers once more and Sasuke snapped back into reality.

"You zoned out for quite a while..." The blonde trailed off.

"I love her... I'd never cheat... I'm just using time to think on my own..." He blurted out. Naruto though for a moment and then asked, "Are... You going to explain things out to her?"

Sasuke shook his head, 'No'.

*Later On*

"Mother! I'm home!" Announced Shin'Ichi, Sasuke and Sakura's eldest son. He stepped inside the house, kicking off his sandal and walked into the kitchen, just to be greeted by his mother. "Welcome home, Shin'Ichi. How was time at the academy?" Sakura asked, giving her son a warm smile.

Shin'Ichi, the spliting image of Sasuke and Sakura beamed a joyful grin and he hugged her waist. "It was good. Iruka-sensei taught us the Shuriken jutsu. Tomorrow we're gonna' learn the Shadown Clone Jutsu!" He exclaimed.

Sakura smiled and ruffled her hands through his silky black hair. Shin'Ichi had big, pale green eyes just like Sakura, Sasuke's skin tone, and shoulder length, black-colored, silkiy hair and a few streaks of Sakura's light, cotton-candy pink colored hair.

"So mother, how was your day?" Questioned her son.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders, sighing, "The same old usual. Doing medical work at the hospital, taking care of Shinji and cleaning the house."

Shin'Ichi nodded his head and chimed, "Well, I'm heading over to Uncle Naru's house... He's gonna teach me, Minato (Naruto named one of his sons after his father) and Kohaku a new... _Secret _jutsu."

Sakura nodded and giggled, "Okay. I want to see that "secret" jutsu when you mastered it, kay'?"

Shin'Ichi grinned and nodded his head to his mother.

_"I wonder what Jutsu Naruto plans to teach to him..." _Sakura thought.

*That Night*

**12:30 A.M**

The door opened just to reveal Sasuke carrying his oldest son on his back, piggy-back style.

"Hello mother!" He chimed. Sasuke walked in and let his son down to the floor. Doing as he usually did. Greet Sakura, give her a quick kiss and enter their bedroom.

The pinkette sighed heavily and stared at the floor in deep though. Along came Shin'Ichi, tugging on his mother's sleeves.

"I mastered that jutsu that Uncle Naruto taught to me." He squealed in delight.

Sakura snapped out of her self-concience and placed her hands on her hips, chirping, "Oh really? Show it to me then!"

Shin-Ichi huffed and nodded with a determined look on his face. He smirked and pressed his index fingers and middle fingers together as if he were making a seal and he shouted, "Sexy Jutsu!"

All of a sudden, with a poof of smoke, he turned into a naked Sakura, standing a tempting and vivacious pose. Her body was dripping wet with water and he chimed that came out as her voice, "Hey there~"

Sakura's mouth literally hit the floor and she yelled, "NARUTO! SHIN'ICHI! Cancel that jutsu right now or so help me I'll have to smack you upside the head!"

He winked and blew a kiss to her. "You'll have to catch me first!" With that sentence, ran staright for his parent's bedroom and went into the bathroom where his father was showering. Jumping in the shower and squealing, "Sasuke! Hold me! Let's shower together!"

"Sakura...?"

"Shin'Ichi! Where did you go!" Shouted the real Sakura. She looked up her bed. In their closet. In the clothes, on the shelves and lastly in the bathroom tub. However, she didn't check the shower.

*Poof*

"What the hell..."

Poor Sasuke nearly fainted... In the shower, fully dressed, a smirking Shin'Ichi sat, next to Sasuke's fainted body. Sakura glared daggers at her son.

*Later On*

"Sakura... How could you let that happen? That was... Humiliating!"

"Sasuke... It's not my fault... Besides... I'd expect you to use the Sharinghan... To know it was an imposter..." She whispered.

The couple sat in the living room on their love-seat sofa, talking it out. Both of their boys had gone to sleep and the time on the clock was 3 o' clock in the morning.

Sasuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay... I guess we should head on to bed now."

Sakura closed her eyes for a moment and then blurted out, "W-Why have you been coming home late?"

* * *

**End of chapter 2!**

**Three more chapters left!**

**What did you think of this?**

**Reviews and criticism is highly appreciated! And do NOT go easy on me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Here's the next chappie! This is 10 pages long! (Well, on Microsoft Word it is… haha)**

**And thank you for those who reviewed, favored and alerted!**

**Expect some drama in this chappie!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Written By: Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

**Dream Girl**

* * *

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything! Seriously! ... Wish I did though! Kishimoto-sempai owns EVERYTHING and R Kelly own the song!**

* * *

The middle-aged, dark haired man gulped at his wife's sudden question. He felt as if there was a giant base-ball stuck in the middle of his throat. He exhaled heavily and stared at Sakura.

She sighed as well and clasped her hands together, asking in a more clearer tone, "I asked... Where have you been all night? Why does it take a long time for you to come home, Sasuke?... This was the fifth night in a row..."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes a bit and sheepishly shrugged his shoulders. "Why... Why does it matter?" He blurted out, staring at Sakura's small and dainty hands.

The pinkette clenched her fists and hollered, "What do you mean 'does it matter'?"

Sasuke didn't answer...

Tears formed in the corner of Sakura's eyes. She grasped her crimisole's strap and started to shake as she assumed the "impossible".

"Are... Y-You cheating on m-me...?" She asked, not meeting his gaze.

The Uchiha scratched the nape of his neck and retorted, "I'm going to say this once. I am not cheating on you. It's best if you do not worry or fret..." Her eyes started to release cold and stinging tears and Sakura finally cried, "Then tell me! Where have you been? If it doesn't matter... Then you should be able to tell me! Even if it's anything! I'm your wife damn it!"

Sasuke used all of his might to surpress his anger and to keep himself calm. "Sakura..." He seethed, standing up from his seat. "I'm going to bed now." The Uchiha left out of their living room and slid open their room door, leaving a sobbing Sakura.

She closed her eyes and touched her fleetly beating heart.

***The Next Day***

**-Sakura's Point of View-**

The sunlight that shined through the thin fabrics of the red colored drapes, which woke me up. My eyes slowly fluttered open and I scratched my head, as I regained conciousness. I stood up once and immiediatly fell back onto the sofa.

_How... Did I end up here? _I thought, rubbing my temples. All of a sudden, a wave of pain washed over me. My head ached very badly... That one thought started the first wave. A heavy sigh escaped my lips and I glanced around our house.

The digits on the clock read 9:34 A.M. As soon as I stood up once more, I stretched out my tired muscles, ignoring the spasms I got and sauntered into our bedroom.

As I slid open the sliding door, I poked my head in, scanning the room. Sasuke was gone... But... Today was... I thought for a moment, completely ingoring the pounding that hit hard against my head and concluded that, today was Sunday.

I walked in the room and sat on the bed, thinking.

My mind suddenly snapped to last night... Sasuke and I... Arguing... You could say. His voice was hard, cynical. And he never fully gave me an answer as to what I was looking for.

_"I'm only going to tell this to you once. I am not cheating on you."_

My eyes narrowed and I gritted my teeth. "What a fucking fiasco..." I whispered to myself.

I remember last night... And after he went to bed, I cried until I had no more tears left...

I rose up from the bed and started to straighten the sheets and make-up the bed. A small grin lit up on my face as I remebered: Sasuke wasn't the person to make up his bed, exactly.

As soon as that thought faded, I glared. That was the _last _thing I wanted to do... Think about him.

I sighed as I finished my work, stepping into the bathroom and getting a looking into the mirror.

... Heavy bags, dried tears that appeared to look like ash, puffy and flushed cheeks. Not only did I think I looked horrible. I felt horrible. I exhaled and turned on the faucet for cold water, splashing the liquid on my face. I grabbed the nearest towel and started to dab my face dry.

_How on earth could I believe him...? _

_I-I know he loves me... But... He doesn't show it enough... Well, not enough for me. But what can I say? Sasuke's as stoic as ever... I knew what I was getting myself into, the moment I fell in love with him. _

I reached for the wide-tooth comb and started to roam the comb through my elbow-length hair... I then tied it in a ponytail and walked out of the bathroom, getting dressed for today.

Shinji should be over at Naruto's house... That did remind me... I sure as hell was going to give him a piece of my mind! That Naruto!

As soon as I was finished getting dressed, I headed out the door, locking up.

***Moment's Later***

**-Sasuke's Point of View-**

"Why would you do that to Sakura-chan!" Bawled Rock Lee, appearing out of nowhere. I was in Naruto's office, telling him about last night and all of a sudden, _he _appeared out of nowhere.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed heavily in annoyance, seething, "Mind your own damn business, Lee."

Rock Lee, leaped into the room from the wide window that Naruto had opened and he rested his hands on his hips yelping, "What? No need to be cynical with me... But have you considered Sakura-chan's feelings? I mean... Her name _is _Sakura. Cherry-blossoms are delicate, you know."

I rolled my eyes and roamed my fingers through my black hair.

"Lee... You understand nothing." I seethed, pinching my eyes shut.

I rested my face in the palm of my hand, getting into deep thought.

What surprised me was Naruto... He was quiet the whole entire time...

***Mean-while***

"Hey Sakura!" Ino called out to the pinkette. The blonde sat behind the counter of the Yamanaka Flower Shop. She grabbed the metal kettle and started to water the different colored roses.

Sakura glanced at Ino, walking over to the stand. "Hello, Ino." She whispered.

Ino smirked and giggled, "So... How are you doing? Are things going well?" Sakura's lips curved into a grim smile. She shrugged her shoulders and retorted, "So and So..."

Sai who happened to be taking sketches of the roses, chimed to Sakura without looking up from his work, "It seems to me like you are a bit depressed... Sakura."

All she did was let out a sigh. "Yeah... You're right Sai."

Sai closed his eyes and flashed her a warm smile, chirping, "If it makes you feel any better... Sasuke has been visiting my house from ten o' clockn way to one o' clock in the morning. Trust me, it's all for a good cause." Sakura placed her hands on her hips and thought for a moment.

_Sasuke... And Sai? Doing what?... Well, atleast my worst fear has not come true... Yet. _

"Yeah Sakura! Sasuke-kun would never double-cross... I think... But cheer up! Here! Have a flower and go through the day thinking. Your heart will tell ya' what to do!" Ino exclaimed, clipping off a red rose with some pliers and handing it to Sakura.

Sakura reluctantly took the rose and she nodded her head, "Thanks Ino..." The middle-aged woman brought the rose to her nose and took a quick sniff of the flower.

The smells of florescent, water-lillies and a bittersweet stench, filled her nostrils and she let out a quiescent sigh, finally relaxing.

***Later that Night***

"Mother! We're home!" Shouted Shin'Ichi. Sasuke walked in, kicking off his sandals and placing a sleeping Shinji into his bassinet.

Sakura sighed and walked out of the kitchen, drying her hands on an aprion that she wore and greeted the boys home. "Welcome home..." She lowly said. Shin'Ichi smiled and gave his mother a hug, mean while, Sasuke and Sakura said not a word to each other nor did they greet each other.

There was an unwanted awkward silence between the two of them now. The pinkette sighed and stared at the ceiling, thinking on what to do.

-Their Bedroom-

"Sakura–"

"Sasuke–"

"You first…" He whispered.

Sakura exhaled deeply and began, "I… I think we should spend some time away from each other…. Not as a divorce… but just so we can figure things out… and get things back on track." Sasuke gulped and stammered, "This… This isn't because of last night, is it?" The pinkette shook her head 'no' and smiled grimly.

"So… which one of us is leaving the house?" She dared to ask.

_Neither of us… This can't happen… _Sasuke wanted to say. But something kept him from saying that.

* * *

**Well, that's a wrap on chappie number 3. This ended quickly than I wanted it too... but that's suspense fo ya! As you all know, there is two more chappies left, the next one, being the songfic and then after that, the lemon! Haha, ratings will change!**

**Reviews are welcomed, criticism would be appreciated, you know the usual. Did I portray everyone right? Remember, this is my _second _SasuSaku fanfic... sadly; ****haha!**

**Thank you to everyone who alerted and favored and thanks to all of the reviews!**

**Stay tooned!**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone! Here is the second to last chappie of Dream Girl! Thank you to everyone who favored, alerted and reviewed! It means a lot to me!**

**And trust me, there will be a happy ending to this, haha!**

**Enjoy!**

**Filled with fluff, a probably OOC Sasuke (He's touchy), lovey dovey moments and drama of course! Did I mention slight pause points meant for humor! (Heheh, you'll all understand once you read!)**

* * *

**Written By: Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

**Dream Girl**

* * *

_**Disclaimers: I own nothing but the plot! Kishimoto-sempai owns the rest and R Kelly owns the song!**_

* * *

***Knock, Knock, Knock***

A grouchy Naruto stood up from bed, yawning. He wasn't what you would call awake.

"Mmm..." Hinata moaned, flipping over. Her eyes fluttered open and she murmured half asleep, "N-Naruto? Who's at the door?"

The blonde shrugged his shoulder, walking through the silent and dark house. The only sounds that were heard was his feet dragging against the tiled floors and the ticking wall clock. The time read: 3:42 a.m, in the morning!

Naruto groaned as he finally reached his front door, opening it and grumbling, "Who the hell is here so late?... I'm off Hokage duties at the moment, so come back- - -" His cerulean colored eyes snapped open just to reveal a sober and grim looking Sasuke Uchiha.

His facial expression looked pained with anguish and complete glumness. He resembled a dead man; His pale skin was even paler than before and heavy bags consumed over his eyes.

Naruto gasped and glanced down to the small duffle bag that was clutched tightly in his hands.

"S-Sasuke..." Naruto couldn't even put forth the right words to say...

"May I stay here for a couple of days?..." Sasuke asked in a low tone, not meeting the blonde's curious and worried gaze. "Possibly _forever_?" He added in.

* * *

. . . . . .

_Sasuke's icons!_

_(T_T)_

_(-.-)_

_. . . . . . _

"Sasuke... Why didn't you. Just explain things out to her? This would have never happened and you two could be all lovey-dovey, cuddling, kissing and- - -"

"Naruto."

"Yeah, Sasuke?"

"Shut the hell up."

"... Okay Sasuke... But I'm just saying..."

*silence*

-Minutes passed-

Sasuke gaped into the steaming hot cup of coffee, with emotionless eyes. His mind thought back to Sakura... His wife; That he loved. The feeling that was like a part of his heart was gone. Like it vanished. A cold tear fell onto the granite table as he thought about his wife...

Naruto gawked at his friend with the most concerned and worried expression ever seen; What could he do to fix this? If Sakura and Sasuke divorced, it would be the end of the Uchiha's world. Would it for Sakura though?

"Maybe... I should just give up on her..." He whispered to himself. However, Naruto heard those pitiful and redundant words. He clenched his fists and grabbed the collar of Sasuke's shirt. That _same_ fire and rage built up into Uzumaki's body and he yelled through gritted teeth, "Do you hear the fucking words that are coming out of your mouth?"

Sasuke couldn't answer... Instead, he burst out into tears, sobbing for the whole night. What else could he do?

...

One things for sure:

His balls were too big for his head.

_. . . . . . . ._

_( /_\ )_

_*Sasuke yells*_

_"Itachi! Turn off your Sharingan now!"_

_*Itachi*_

_(-/.\-)_

_Fine..._

_. . . . . . . ._

_**The Next Day**_

_**-Sakura's POV-**_

My eyes fluttered open and I smirked, sitting up in bed. I glanced to my left... Just to see an empty space on my bed...

Sasuke wasn't there...

I heavily sighed remembering what exactly I did... But it was for the best... I guess. I wonder where he is at the moment...

**Uzumaki Household**

"Sasuke-kun?... You've been staring at your food for a while now..." Hinata trialed off, giving him a worried expression. The Uchiha stared at the food that was laid out before him with a blank expression.

_How can I eat with a broken heart?_ He thought.

"Daddy? Is there somethin' wrong with Uncle Sasu? He looks dead..." Minato chimed, taking a bite from his chicken dumplings.

Naruto patted his son's head, retorting, "Love."

"Love?" Kohaku and Hikaru said at the same time.

"You'll learn about it later on in life..." Naruto trailed off. "But first... You'll pass through your academy, finish school, contribute back to your village and become mature." Hinata chirped.

"And Hinata... Let Sasuke eat when he's ready... Okay?" Naruto asked, glancing at his dull and lifeless looking best friend. His wife gave him a quick nod, before clearing off the table, only leaving Sasuke's bowl of chicken dumplings and his tall glass of milk on the table.

Naruto came out of their bedroom, fully dressed in his attire and announced, "Well, I gotta' get to the office. After all, I am the Hokage."

He gave Hinata a quick but passionate kiss on the lips and hugged all three of his children and before leaving, he told Sasuke, "Think things over. By the end of the day... You've got to fix this."

As soon as he left, Hinata gathered all of her children's tools for the Academy and took off her aprion, fully dressed in a grand and elegant kimono. "A tea ceremony is being held at my family's household and cousin Neiji wants me there... I'll be getting the kids to school now... And Sasuke?... T-Take care... Things will work out. I can tell." Hinata explained, flashing him a small and hopeful smile.

"If you have to leave, please lock up. You already know we have the spare key for you under our welcome mat... And come back whenever you want." She told him, finally leaving out of the house.

Sasuke let out a heavy sigh and leaned back into the dining-room chair that he sat in. His onyx colored eyes stared at the plain white ceiling.

All he wanted was her. He **needed **her.

**Meanwhile**

"Y-You did WHAT!" Ino screeched startling the customers that she had browsing around her family's flower shop. Sakura shrugged her shoulders and pinched the bridge of her nose...

"What else was I supposed to do?" She dim-wittedly asked, placing one hand on her hip.

Ino gave her an _Are you serious_? Look and shouted, "Uh, gee, I don't know... Have awesome make-up sex and be lovey dovey! Basically when a lady says to a man and vice versa, 'we need some time away from each other', that means, 'Fuck off! I'm divorcing you.' Come on Sakura! You're supposed to know these things!"

Sakura scoffed, rolling her pale green eyes, "That's not what I meant... Sasuke knows what exactly I meant when I said that...?" Her statement came out like a question.

Sai who sat in the corner of the shop, listening to the women's conversation, let out a sigh. He butted in, "Sakura... That was very ugly of you to do. Why on earth would you do that... Especially when I told you that what me and Sasuke was doing was for a god cause?"

Her eyes flicked to the pale, middle-aged man who sat in the corner next to the counter that his future wife stood behind. She glared, fuming, "Well, why can't you tell me? And please do NOT say that you two have some yaoi activities going on..." - "Woah, wait a secondUgly? Who are you calling- - -"

The bell that was attacted to the door rung which meant that a new customer had walked in the shop. That new customer was Sasuke Uchiha. His eyes widened. He didn't expect to see Sakura here.

In fact, he decided to go around asking all of his male friends for help... And Ino... And Temari... Even Ten-Ten. They all gave him the same answer: _Beg for her back. _

_OR_

_Tell her how you feel_

_OR_

_That sure was stupid as fuck for you not to stop her and for you leaving in the first place..._ Well, only Temari said that.

He came to the Yamanaka Flower shop to talk to Sai.

Whether it was asking for advice or asking if it was time to reveal his big secret... Sai knew what to do. He knew exactly what to say, too.

His wife turned around and gulped at seeing him. His onyx eyes met with her pale green eyes for a breif second until she broke their gaze. "S-Sai... I-Ino... I've got to get going now..." She grimly whispered, walking past Sasuke, towards the door.

"Sakura! Wait!" Ino shouted. But it was too late. She had already walked out of the shop.

At that moment, Sasuke was about to collaspe... She walked out... Was it over? Really over?...

"It's not over." Sai chimed, giving Sasuke a small smile. It was like he could read minds. "She's just being indecisive at the moment and a bit childish. All she wants to know is do you love her..."

Sasuke was about to answer but Sai already said, "We _all_ know the answer to that; Which is a yes..."

Sai stood up from the stool he sat on and grabbed Sasuke by his arm, tugging him to the counters. Ino opened the latch and unlocked the door that was behind her.

Sai pushed Sasuke in, quickly shutting and locking the door. Stunned and a bit pissed, the Uchiha started to bang on the door.

"What the hell! Open this damn door, now!" He shouted. Sai smirked and chimed back, "Sorry, it's a no-go. Inside you'll find a blank scroll and some ink. Write out how you truly feel about Sakura... Because tonight... You're spilling everything."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he thought, _E-Everything...?_

"Yes, Everything." Sai said.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, shouting, "And stop doing that! It's weird."

"Weird is Sai's middle name, Sasuke-kun!" Ino chirped. And with that, they all returned to their duties for today while Mr. Uchiha sat criss-cross on the floor with the scroll in his hand and the small brush. He dipped the tip in the black ink, letting out a heavy sigh.

_. . . . . ._

_(~.~)_

_*Sakura* _

_Why U NO understand how I feel?_

_*Sasuke*_

_(O.o)_

_Why are you talking like that?_

_*Sakura*_

_Eh, I was bored. But Sasukeeeeee~ get your shit together or you could lose me..._

_*Sasuke*_

_I won't lose you.._

_*Sakura*_

_Oh yeah? You wanna' bet?_

_*Sasuke*_

_No... And the reason why is because... I'm an excellent guy. _

_*Sakura blushes*_

_(^~^)_

_Kiss me you fool!_

_*And... They kiss. Camera block*_

_Sasuke: You all don't need to see is kiss… SasuSaku freaks! ..._

_P.S: We appreciate all of you for being our fans… do NOT tell ANYONE that I show appreciation… Hmph!_

_. . . . . ._

**Sasuke's POV**

I glared at the blank scroll that sat before me. What the _hell_ was I supposed to fucking write?

Tell my feelings? Damn him! Damn that silly, Sai!

I let out a sigh and thought back to his words.

_"Be natural! Dig deep down into that wretched and stoic, heart and write on that blank canvas telling her how you feel."_

I started to write on the scroll.

**Sakura. You are so pretty. You rock my world. And. . .**

Fuck! I scribbled the whole thing on, groaning. Those few sentences were so corny. Not to mention: This is _so_ embarrassing. Me? Tell _my _feelings? You've got to be kidding me.

I scratched the nape of my neck and thought for a moment.

_Be the inside me...? Mushy and... Romantic?_

All of a sudden, I thought back to our honey-moon. Including out wedding. It took a lot for me to say those words to her... And in front of everyone... The whole village... I guess, this time it's the same...

I sighed and dipped the tip of the brush in the dark, black ink, writing down the most childish, embarrassing AND mushiest things ever... But... They were my feelings.

_. . . . . ._

_*sniffle*_

_(T_T)_

_"Stop crying already Sakura... It's embarrassing... Readers do not need to be reminded that I have feelings..._

_*Sakura HUGGLES Sasuke*_

_-He winces-_

_Sakura: "I LOVE you so much, baby!"_

_*Sasuke whispers*_

_"Hey... You! Yeah, you staring at the computer screen, reading this shit right now... I will personally get my big brother to beat you up if you think that I have feelings and that I am soft and fluffy... Don't tell anyone, please...?_

_*glares*_

_Let's get on with this... Stuff..._

_. . . . . ._

**That Night**

**There was frantic and loud knocks on the door. **

Sakura rushed to the door, just to reveal a worried and petrified looking Sai. He was gasping for air and whimpered in a panicked tone, "Sakura! C-Come quick! It's Sasuke... He's... He's trying to commit **suicide**!"

**"! ! ! !"**

Sakura knew this was no joke... Sai, he looked pained and very worried. Usually, he showed no emotions at all... But this time.. It was real.

Her eyes widened and she slipped on her purple wedges, and took off her aprion, throwing it to the ground. The pinkette even took the liberty of ripping of the long hem of her kimono, making it stop at her knees. Sai gave her a questionable look and she quickly explained, "I... Don't want to trip, ya' know..."

"Yes, but... You're worried about tripping over your kimono?... Look at the shoes you just put on. Wedges? You plan to run to your husband who could be dead at like, this very moment... In wedges...?"

"Well, yes... It matches my outfit..."

Sakura shook her head and shouted, "Damn it! Forget it! Just take me to him!"

At that moment, Sai and Sakura started to run as fast as they could. Her cotton-candy pink hair blew ferously in the wind as they sprinted through the village.

"Wait!" Sakura yelled stopping. Sai stopped and sighed, "What?"

"I have to tell the baby-sitter that I'll be out later than I planned!"

The pale, middle-aged man rolled his black eyes and sighed once more, "Fine... Just make it quick."

*Moments Later*

"Alright! Let's go!"

They continued to run for what seemed like forever until Sai lead Sakura into a large field that had many flowers blooming and that got a good view of the huge, luminous and bright moon.

She looked around just to see almost everyone gathered in the village, including Naruto and Hinata… even Ino. All of her friends. It was just adults… no kids in sight. So that would explain why the Hana, Shikamaru and Temari's daughter answered the door at the baby-sitter's house… including why she saw Naruto's three kids over there as well.

"What's going on here?" The suspicious pinkette asked, glancing at everyone. "And where's Sasuke?" She added in.

"Sakura, your husband has something he wants to say, er… well sing to you." Hinata chimed, grabbing Sakura by her hand and leading her to the center of the clearing.

She gulped and asked in an uneasy tone, "S-Sing… to me?"

A blushing Sasuke walked out from the crowd, not meeting his wife's serious gaze. All of a sudden, Naruto, Rock Lee and Shikamaru (who apparently was forced to sing back-up vocals by his wife, Temari) came out of the crowd as well, wearing black tuxedos.

The pinkette smirked a bit but quickly frowned as a part of her act. She was surprised, yes, but happy as well… she had to hide it however.

A beat started to play from Choji's boom-box and so the Uchiha's song began.

"_Doo, doo, da, doo, doo, da, doo, doo, doo, do" Naruto, Rock Lee and Shikamaru noised that came out in a perfect melody. Soon, Sasuke joined in._

_His tone actually surprised Sakura. So soft… and he sounded good._

_The blushing Uchiha started to sing:_

_So **amazing**, **Unbelievable**, **Miraculous**, woman you **are.**_

_He blushed harder as he went on. _

_**Incredible**, **Unforgettable, the World's Greatest by far.**_

_**Sensational, So Loveable, my Cinderella you are, hmm.**_

_Naruto, Rock Lee and Shikamaru sung the next stanza._

_**So beautiful, Real Fabulous…**_

_Sasuke finished: **The reason I wish upon a star.**_

_They all sang together:_

_As I lay me down to sleep, I, pray your heart, I'll always keep it.._

_Shikamaru sang: Hope you feel the same…_

_Sasuke: **So baby, come and hope aboard my life and… let love take us away..**_

_They all started to sing to the dazed and stunned Sakura: _

_**Dream Girl**, let's take a flight, **far away to a paradise**._

_**Dream Girl** let's take a ride, **Destination Rainbow Skies.**_

_**Dream Girl**, let's **kiss and hug**_

_On a beach with white sand and all white doves.  
**Dream girl** lets **cuddle up**.  
Somewhere, wherever and make **sweet love**._

…_._

_Sasuke let out a quick sigh and sang in a pitch that rose higher each time._

_**Baby, **you are my Dream… Dream… **Dream~**… **Dream Girl**…_

_Sakura blushed and covered her mouth, in astonishment… Words couldn't describe how much she wanted to grab him and kiss him all over. He did love her. He really did._

_**My sunshine**, my **blue-skies**, love is what you are to me, girl…_

_Sasuke started to sing by himself while Naruto, Rock Lee and Shikamaru snapped their fingers:_

_**My Angel**, my piece of mind, woman you have come **to set me free.**_

_**Love making, Breath Taking, Sweet Valentines to me.**_

_**Heart-racing, **Creating, an Incredible **Fire inside of me.**_

_Naruto and Sasuke sang together in a high and loud tone:_

_I believe in **you and me**, together for **all eternity**…_

_Sasuke quieted down singing:_

_I hope you feel the same…_

_So baby, come and hope aboard my life and… let love take us a way…_

_They all sung the chorus together._

_**Dream Girl**, let's take a flight, **far away to a paradise**._

_**Dream Girl** let's take a ride, **Destination Rainbow Skies.**_

_**Dream Girl**, let's **kiss and hug**_

_On a beach with white sand and all white doves.  
_

_**Dream girl** lets **cuddle up**.  
Somewhere, wherever and make **sweet love**…_

_Sasuke walked up to Sakura, grabbing her hand, singing:_

_Baby this **love we make** is too good to be true~  
Heaven must really love me because **heaven sent me you**.  
_

_Naruto, Rock Lee and Shikamaru added to his back-up:_

_Keep bringing me joy… Giving me love…_

_While Sasuke started to sing: _

_I don't wanna wake up._

_I stay asleep as long as I can have you right here in my dreams…_

_**Dream Girl**, let's take a flight, **far away to a paradise**._

_**Dream Girl** let's take a ride, **Destination Rainbow Skies.**_

_**Dream Girl**, let's **kiss and hug**_

_On a beach with white sand and all white doves.  
**Dream girl** lets **cuddle up**.  
Somewhere, wherever and make **sweet love**._

_Come and** travel the world with me… There's a whole place for us to see.. **Doo, Doo, doo, da, doo, doo, doo… **Dream~… **_

_**You're the woman in my dreams… the girl who makes me scream…**_

_**The woman who I see… In my reality… **_

_Soon enough, the beat died down and the crowd got to cheering._

. . . . . .

Onyx eyes met pale green orbs. They both got lost into each other's gaze, only seeing each other and nothing else. Sasuke grabbed both of Sakura's hands, as he exclaimed, "Listen up… Because I'm only going to say this once…"

" I really love you and you're the world to me!" He chimed, beaming a bright smile. Sakura blushed deeply and let out a relaxed sigh. "Just… s-say it one more time…" She whispered, smirking a bit.

Sasuke's Expression:

(._.)

"No."

Regardless, he pulled her into a passionate and deep kiss.

*Moments Later*

"So… do you want to see what I've been doing?" Sasuke questioned as he and his wife slowly walked through the lush forests of Konoha, holding hands. They were taking their sweet time… Nothing could ruin their precious moment. His song would hold a place in her heart forever.

She shook her head, 'no'.

"It's fine with me, if it's none of my business… I trust you." She told him. The Uchiha stopped walking; making her stop and he rolled his eyes in utter annoyance.

"Come on… we're going. You are going to see what I've been doing." He said, which sounded more like a command.

And so he led her through the forest, to reveal his secret.

* * *

**Well, there ya' go!**

**Hehe, how was it?**

**It was nice and fluffy and cute and adorable and quite romantic… right? **

**Reviews and Criticism is appreciated and Thanks for Reading!**

**The next chapter is the lemon and we'll be done!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey again! Well, this is the final chappie of 'Dream Girl'... And it's a LEMON!**

**Heheh, it gets pretty graphic BUT still has fluff! So nice and fluffy like Tobi! Tobi is fluffy! ... well enjoy!**

**I'd like to thank EVERYONE who reviewed, favored and alerted! It REALLY means a lot to me! I thank you all so much!**

**You were all so kind as well! And curosity does get the best of some, too! Haha!**

**Rating does change to M! So beware! **

* * *

**Graphic Lemon but nice and fluffy fluff! Romance, my ninja!**

**Anyways, enough of my babbling. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Written By: Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

**Dream Girl**

* * *

**Disclaimers: I do NOT own anything! Kishimoto-sempai owns everything! And R Kelly owns the song and moral! Both geniuses!**

**WARNING: The following chapter contains a sex scene, adult language and adult content! Still has the sweet and romantic fluffs as well though. **

**:3**

* * *

"Sasuke... How much longer until we are there?" Asked a curious Sakura. Sasuke didn't answer his wife's question. Instead, he just kept using his thumb to stroke the palm of her hand that he held as he led her through thick bushes and as they passed many trees.

The luminous moon that shined high in the sky is what was Sasuke's guide to his secret location where he spent his time thinking...

His onyx orbs glanced up at the bright moon and his lips curved into a small smile. "We're almost there..." He murmured to her.

Sakura nodded her head and let out a quick sigh. Sensing that something was wrong, Sasuke stopped their walking.

He turned to give her a worried look. She slightly blushed, looking at the ground explaining, "Well... My feet are a bit sore..." Sasuke glanced down at the wedges his wife wore. "I mean... I did run all the way over to you; But, it's fine... Let's keep going."

Before they could pursue back into action, the darked haired, middle-aged man did an action that surprised both himself and his wife.

He swept her off of her feet, holding her in his arms, bridal-style. "It's no big deal to carry you the rest of the way..." He murmured and kept walking on. The pinkette wrapped her arms around his shoulder and buried her face in the crook of his neck. She was blushing madly at his actions. Like all princesses want in a fairy tale: To be swept off of their feet.

This was a fairy tale to her, in reality. Even Sasuke couldn't help but blush; He made his way down a path and soon enough, they arrived at the location. The Uchiha cleared his throat, signaling for her to look.

Her head snapped up and she gasped at what was laid out before her.

The couple sat standing in a small clearing, surrounded by many big trees, which meant that it was a secluded area. Many different types of flowers were blooming; roses, poppies, dandelions and tulips. Despite the amount of trees, the sky was still easy to look at if someone just gazed their head up. The moon shined brightly and many stars were out and glimmered in the midnight skies. Back in Konoha, you couldn't really get a good view of the stars like this. The thing that topped off everything about the scenery and area was the giant Cherry Blossom tree that grew way in the center of the clearing. Pink flower blossoms, leaves and petals from the tree was raining down on the ground. Sakura's eyes lit up in awe at what she was witnessing at the moment.

Sasuke carried her over, under the tree and caught a flower that fell down from the branches. He placed it in her hair, beaming a warm and stunning smile. "So... This is where you've been all night?" Sakura asked, looking around. The Uchiha scratched his head and nodded, not meeting her curious gaze. He was _oh, so_ embarrassed.

_Bad enough I had to sing..._ He thought.

Sakura rested her hands on her hips and let out a rather heavy sigh. "Sai told me that he was with you..." She trailed off.

Sasuke's Expression:

(T.T)

"I wanted you to forget about that..." He lowly said. "But... Since I've showed you _this_... Then I guess you can handle _that_..." Sasuke grasped Sakura's hand and pulled her closer to the Cherry Blossom tree's stump. She kneels down and her eyes widen. They flickered back to Sasuke's chagrin-filled but soft onyx eyes and her cheeks lit up with colors of light pink.

Engraved in the tree's stump was both of their names, with a heart over it, saying: _Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno Forever_.

Her finger tips stroked over the soft wood, admiring the craftmenship and perfection. The carving was truly perfect. She could feel the urge to cry. Not just for hapiness but for the way her heart started to hurt. She loved Sasuke so much, she couldn't possibly love him anymore. She was _**truly**_ happy. Sasuke placed his hands in the pockets of his dark blue capri pants, kicking a small pebble, waiting for his wife's reaction. Sakura stood up, snaking her arms around his neck.

"I... I love it!" She exclaimed, planting a small kiss on his cheek. Sasuke returned the favor, grabbing onto her slightly curvy waist. He pulled his wife closer to him, slowly tilting his head down and kissing her lips. He was giving her the most warm and tender kiss ever. Her eyes closed at the feeling of his soft lips pressing against hers. Seconds later, he broke the kiss and stared into her pale green eyes with his _glowing_ onyx colored eyes.

"I... Also had been working with Sai on a painting that would have been our families, but it was a fail..." He sighed.

"So that explained the smells of fresh soap after a hard day's work... Right?... Because you had to wash off all of the paint." She espied. He nodded his head as she smirked. Her accusations were _too_ impossible to be true. However, that kiss was _too_ good to be true. The Uchiha brought his lips back to hers, pecking at them over and over until his warm and sleek tongue slowly glided out of his mouth, tracing over a light pink, parted lips.

She softly moaned as his hands stroked the small of her back; He pressed his lips back to hers, this time kissing her forcefully. This kiss was fast but passionate. She squeaked when his hand slapped her butt in a playful manner. When it came to sex, the Uchiha did get a bit kinky. Soon enough, they were gasping for air. Sasuke murmured, touching the now torn end of her kimono, "What happened to this?" His eyes roamed over the ripped fabrics that now stopped above her knees instead of at her ankles.

The pinkette blushed deeply, whispering, "Well... Sai concocted some idea telling me that you were going to commit suicide... I didn't have time to change and I sure as hell wasn't going to be running in a kimono and trip over my own two feet... So... I just ripped it. Simple as that... I know this was your favorite kimono that you loved to see me wear... Sorry."

All the Uchiha did was smirk. "Don't apologize... I think it's sexy..." He whispered in a husky voice. Sakura blushed feverntly, while he kissed her once more, passionately and with pure lust. She started to grow tired of his slow and teasing pace, so she took matters into her own hands.

She used her tongue to pry his lips open and both of their tongues brushed up against each other. Suddenly, Sasuke lifted up Sakura's short kimono and pushed her up against the Cherry Blossom tree. As Sakura's back hit the soft wood of the tree, her legs quickly wrapped around his waist, grinding her warmth against his semi-hardened groin. They softly groaned at the same time, feeling the heat rub off of each other's body and feeling that desiring urge that whelmed up inside of them. She closed her eyes again, causing her long lashes to brush slightly against his cheeks. His hands trailed down, exploring her body; Stroking over her bare thighs and carressing the small of her back. His hands stopped at her slightly curvy waist and Sasuke smirked as the continued to kiss his wife, slowly grinding against her body. A low moan escaped the back of her throat as she felt his hardened member grind against her waist.

Meanwhile, their kiss turned out sloppy but sexy all at once. Their tongues entwined together, licking and flicking at each other in a sexy and playful way. His warm tongue collided with her tongue, as their battle for dominance began. Sasuke cupped Sakura's right, plump breast giving it a hard squeeze. Another moan escaped her lips and she broke their kiss, gasping for air once more. He cupped her pink cheek with his other hand, staring off into her eyes for a moment. They both knew what each other wanted... The Uchiha was pretty sure that the baby-sitter wouldn't mind taking care of the two boys for two hours more... Or_ longer_.

His fingers slowly roamed through her cotton-candy pink hair while his other hand continued to toy with her right breast even with her kimono's fabrics and materials in the way. She couldn't help but moan at the feeling. She desired for his touch. The most intimate and beautiful way to even touch...

Sakura untied her kimono's obi and shrugged her kimono off, letting it hit the ground. His onyx colored eyes trailed down her whole entire body causing the pinkette to turn different shades of pink. He grabbed her waist, gawking at the lacy panties that fit perfectly around her slightly curvy waist. She blushed deeply at the looks her husband was giving her.

Sasuke crashed his lips to Sakura's while she fidgetted around to get his clothes off. He snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her in closer to him. She could feel his member harden even more against her thigh. The pinkette moaned deeply as he cupped her breasts, ravaging them with his bare hands. As soon as their kiss broke, they stood staring at each other, breathing heavily in search for air.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, planting small kisses along his cheek and back down to his jawline. Her soft lips were soon replaced with her wet tongue. Her husband fought back a pleasurable moan, biting his tongue instead.

The pinkette rolled her pale green eyes in annoyance while thinking: _That is so like him... I'm __**going**__ to make him say my name tonight..._ **(Oh gosh... That sounds so vixen-like, coming from her! My apologies! On with the lemon!)**

She planted a small kiss on his lips, just before tackling the Uchiha to the ground. He let out a heavy sigh as she straddled him and literally ripped his silk shirt into shreads just to get it off of him. The cold night air blew against his bare chest, making him shiver just a bit. Her fingers caressed his abs and touched his muscular complexion, admiring every part of him. He closed his eyes at the feeling of her soft and dainty hands. Sakura's lips curved into a smug smirk as she began her work. She dipped her head down, nipping his adam's apple, just before trailing butterfly kisses down from his chest to his lower stomach. He continued to surpress his pleasure, this time gripping a patch of grass with his right hand.

_Time to tease him a bit more..._ She thought, sticking her tongue out. Her tongue slowly licked all the way back to his adam's apple leaving a small trail of saliva in the process and then she started to unclip her bra. The Uchiha's eyes widened and he gulped. What?... It had been uh, six... No seven... Er... At least five weeks since he touched his wife in that way... Simply because of their children _and_ his duties as an anbu captin and if he was going to rebuild his village. It sure was going to be a sight for him to see. She slowly unclipped her bra, as a way to tease him but eventually he grew tired of her games, snatching the bra off of her body and tossing it to the ground. Her breath quickened, the feeling of the night's cold air sent tingles throughout her whole entire body. Her small and light pink nipples perked and slowly hardened. Even though she was feeling sensations at the moment, they both acknowledged the fact that they were going to make love tonight... Most of those sensations were sent right down to her warmness that rested in between her legs; and vice versa for Sasuke. His hands started playing with her hard nipples causing her eyes to close in pleasure. As he did that, she reached behind her, unbuttoning his pants, pulling it down; with the extra help from her husband, he used one hand, pulling it off.

Sakura's hand lingered in front of his buldge for a moment before she slowly and softly touched it, feeling warmth emerge from him. Sasuke knew that she could hear the moan emitting from his throat that he tried so hard to surpress. That sent shivers down her spine; he was enjoying this. Sakura's hand softly started to massage him, roaming over his buldge that twitched inside of the boxers. Meanwhile, Sasuke continued to play with her hardened buds. She moaned as his callousing thumb rubbed over her perky nipple and his other hand softly squeezed the other one.

He growled as her hand slowly entered his boxers and her fingers touched the shealth of his member. Her hand wrapped around his member as she started to softly stroke, up and down, sending tingles running up and down his spine. All of a sudden, Sasuke flipped her over, landing on top of her. His lust-filled, onyx eyes met with her pale green eyes. He broke their gaze, trailing his eyes down to look at her plump, full breasts. The Uchiha's mouth watered at the sight of the large mounds. Sakura became even more aroused as his mouth was just inches away from her perky and light pink buds.

Sakura softly moaned as his lips surrounded her pink nipple. His tongue slowly roamed over the nipple, and drew circles, tracing the design, slowly teasing her. She groaned as he softly sucked on her breast's nipple, while toying and pushing the other one as if it was a button. "S-Sasuke..." She moaned as he put more pressure on her and he sucked harder. Meanwhile, his hands trailed down her body, exploring every inch of it and even touching her most private areas. He started to stroke her bare thighs and stopped half-way at her heated core.

Sakura groaned, just like him: She grew tired of the games and couldn't take the teasing anymore. She cupped his cheeks, bringing his lips back up to meet hers, embracing him in a soft but lust-filled kiss. Her tongue slowly roamed over his lips and she beamed a stunning crooked smile.

He smirked back, staring down at her laced panties. Sakura grasped the hem of her panties and slid it down her legs in a seductive way. His fingers ran down her soaked slit as he retorted to her moans, "You're wet... Sakura." She nodded her head, closing her eyes as he divided them and slid a finger inside. His finger slowly ran down her squirming clit, lightly squeezing the small nub. Sakura's mind became fogged at such pleasure that she received. Sasuke's finger found it's way to her heated core. He pushed the tip of his finger inside of her and grinned deviously at the loud moan that erupted from the back of her throat.

Sasuke started pumping his finger in and out of her tight core. He could feel her velvet and heated inner-walls tighten around his pumping finger. Sakura's breathing hitched and she started to wiggle, meaning she wanted more. Sasuke inserted another one of digits, and continued to finger his moaning wife. She yelped from the immense pleasure she received. "S-Sasu... Sasuke! M-More!" She pleaded, grabbing a patch of his jet black hair. He complied by adding in his third finger, basically cupping her inner walls. The pinkette could feel herself nearing the end as he continued to move his fingers in and out of her heated core. She squirmed and screamed his name before that burning sensation in the lower pit of her stomach reached the boiling point. She released all of her bitter juices on his fingers.

When he removed them, they were very moist and wet. Sakura sighed heavily as he licked off every bit of her juices. She slowly rose up from where she was laying and wrapped her arms and legs around her husband. Sasuke sat up, sitting criss-cross while his wife sat on his lap. They engaged into a small kiss before he positioned himself in front of her womanhood. With a nod of her head, he thrust his cock inside of her and she arched her back, embracing the sultry atmosphere. Sasuke started to thrust in and out in a slow motion while he stared into his wife's eyes.

With every thrust, she moaned. Sakura spread her legs wider, giving him more access and he pumped his manhood in and out of her, going deeper. She cooed, "S-Sasuke... Harder!"

With that, he complied, speeding up his pace and grabbed a hold of her thighs, pushing himself deeper inside of her. Soon, his thrusts were fleet and harder. Both of their breaths hitched and sweat started to trickle down their bodies. Sakura grabbed a hold of his shoulders and dug her nails into his flesh as they neared their climax. "Oh... S-Sasuke..." She cooed, softly moaning.

He let out a heavy sigh and they shouted each other's names, finally climaxing. Sasuke released his hot semen into his wife's womb. She deeply moaned as his hot liquid shot up her inner walls and started to breathe heavily.

The Uchiha slumped down, landing on her chest, breathing out heavily as well. They both gazed off into each other's eyes, while he stroked her pink cheeks and she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Sakura... I love you so much..." He murmured, tracing his fingers over her parted lips. Her lips curved into a warm and big smile. "I love you too, Sasuke." All they wanted to do was lay there and cuddle up forever... But duty did call.

*Later On*

"Thank you for watching them." Sakura chimed, carrying a sleeping Shinji out of the baby-sitter's house while Sasuke carried Shin'Ichi.

"It was no problem." She retorted.

-Their Home-

"Daddy? Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Shinji asked, half-asleep. Sasuke slightly blushed, thinking of an excuse to tell his son. "Well... Uh... Er..." He mumbled. Sakura smirked, placing their sleeping infant in his bassinet, while guiding their half-awake seven-year old to his room. "Wait.. Mommy... He didn't answer my question..." He sighed, rubbing his eyes. Sakura smiled, "Well... That's because... There is no real explanation..."

She helped him up to bed and tucked him in. Once again, he whispered, "Does he get to stay here again?"

The pinkette kissed her son on his forehead and nodded, "Yeah. He does." The little boy smiled and went off to sleep. A slightly blushing Sasuke stood, leaning on the door's frame. When Sakura walked by his side, he embraced her in a warm hug, whispering in her ear, "I love you... Dream Girl."

She hugged him back but blushed when he whispered again, "Ready for round two?"

* * *

**Finished!**

**So what did chu all think? I know I could have written the lemon better! Or that's atleast what my mind is telling me! Haha! I usually do a better job... I rushed the ending a bit..**

**So what did ja think? Good enough?**

**Fluffy? Nice? Erotic? Heheh!**

**Big thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed, favored and alerted! It really meant a lot to me! I also really hope that you all liked this lemon!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! Be honest! Criticism and reviews are HIGHLY appreciated!**

**Thanks For Reading!**

**This was the final chappie!**

**Thanks for all of the support you all gave me and thanks for sticking with this! **

**Stay tooned for more of my works!**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**


End file.
